marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Erich Paine (Earth-616)
| PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Niganda | Creators = Peter Milligan; Salvador Larroca | First = X-Men Vol 2 #175 | Death = Black Panther Vol 4 #9 | HistoryText = Dr. Erich Paine was a eugenics specialist who worked as chief geneingineer at the mutant labor community of Genosha. Who specialized in controlled genetic mutations as well as psychological lobotomization, turning baseline homo sapiens into mindless Mutates to serve as slave builders for their Utopian society. When that went bust after the X-Men tore down the fascist monarchy, Paine eventually skipped continents and came to work under the current Nigindan Government. Paying off then monarchial overlord who oversaw the nation with a huge bribe, he would go to work building an illegal lab where the run off from his lab had poisoned the local environment. This arrangement fell through however as the Nigandan Government was left in tatters as Black Panther removed its former overseer M'Butu, one pound of flesh at a time, from leadership position when the latter tried to invade wakanda. Wherein power to his unethical facility was cut. Releasing a great many of his Mutant wildlife experiments onto the local populace, figuring the children of the atom would come for him down the line, Pain would modify himself using his own experimental practices to emulate similar powers to Anna Marie in case they showed up. In the end his suspicious proved true as the escaped lab animals began rampaging across Niganda, killing and eating many of its inhabitants. Since they were registered as mutants Cerebro lit up at the first sign of their activity. But they were beaten to the punch when the Wakandan King infiltrated his facility and beat Mr. Paine senseless while combing through his personal files. But managed to get away at the last minuet due to a misunderstanding with Storm's teammates and family, after which when they went on to peruse him, Erich had ambushed them in a hallway and set them up for sale to his newest client; The Red Ghost. | Powers = Around the time of his Death, Erich had modified himself to acquire metahuman abilities by physical touch. * Wolverine's bone claws and healing factor. * Iceman's cryokinesis. * Polaris's Magnetism. * Rogue Power and Life Force Absorption. * Gambit's Kinetic Activation. * Havok's Plasma Blasts * Sunfire's Solar Based Powers (through Rogue). | Abilities = * Genius Intelligence: Erich was the top scientist and researcher on the human/mutant genome conversion practises which created the work force of Genosha. He's also an accomplished savant in many other fields of science given his construction of his personal facilities. Such as Genetics, Robotics, Evolution, Infrastructure and Architectural design, etc. * Expert Geneticist: As head of Genosha's R&D program for his innate understanding of mutation and biophysical grafting. Erich Paine could easily isolate and extrapolate unique genetic quirks that enable an individual to gain superhuman special powers, or accelerate the intellectual processes of lower life forms raising them to human and even superhuman intellect. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Paine Experiment Category:Power Mimicry Category:Claws Category:Regeneration Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Plasma Generation Category:Energy Manipulation